Ore Memer
"The shouts... they were true? The Ore Memer actually exists!?" Overview The Ore Memer is a Reborn-tier doge upgrader introduced in the New Heights Update. This item has a unique reborn rarity of 0.1, making it the rarest reborn item in the game. To put its rarity into perspective, this is 30 times rarer than the Sakura Garden, a rarity 3 reborn. Unlike Advanced Reborns, the drop chance of regular Reborn items is not influenced by the life skipping bonus. It has a rather underwhelming initial multiplier of x4.2. However, this can be heavily increased under special circumstances, which seems to correlate with the "meme" nature of the item quite well. If an ore has a machine tag from the Professional Upgrader, the multiplier is increased by x2. Using more than 1 Professional Upgrader will not increase this multiplier. If an ore has machine tags from the Ore Illuminator/Indoctrinator or Ore Tixicator, the multiplier it receives from this item will stack with an extra x3. Another multiplicative increase of x20 can be applied if the ore originated from a Noobite Mine, Iron Flakes Mine, Spinnerite Mine or Iron Mine-Chan. If the owner takes advantage of every single item that has a synergy with the Ore Memer, then a multiplier of x1512 can be applied on upgrade, not to mention that this item can be used between resetting devices. The Ore Memer also completely powers the Canis Processus and, if the ore gets upgraded by the Ore Memer, is granted an x200 multiplier. Trivia * This is the first item that has a reborn rarity of less than one. * This item's description refers to the meme in the Miner's Haven community in which random shouts were sent claiming to have obtained an item called "Ore Memer", after the shouts, the joke was spread into the Miner's Haven Genesis discord with people believing the item. ** Foxy claimed this item was made rare to joke about the fact that, since most people lied about actually having this item, those who said they did were assumed to be lying. * Originally this item could only be obtained by skipping 20 lives in one rebirth; however, this was later removed by Talon. * This is the third item to have the upgrader part use a special appearance, which is, in this case, a doge. * Its life requirement (life 1337) is a reference to the Leet (spelled in numbers like 1337) meme. * Unconfirmed bug: The Ore Memer is actually 8x rarer than it is supposed to be. Foxy mentioned that from simulated rebirths, the Ore Memer wasn't showing up as often as it stated. * User LilJityh is believed to be the first to obtain this item at 12:23 AM EST on November 30, 2019, whilst skipping only seven lives. * When someone obtains the Ore Memer, a notification states "Notification Player Name has obtained the ULTRA RARE Ore Memer!" However, this will not happen if you have the ""Server Shouts" option disabled. ** This is the same as The Ultimate Sacrifice, The Second Sacrifice and obtaining the Overlord's Telamonster notifications. Category:Upgrader Category:Reborn Category:Doge Category:New Heights Update Category:Large Category:Troll Item Category:Rebirth Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Book of Knowledge Category:Multiple Multiplier Upgrader Category:Decimal Rarity